


Swimming through Apologies

by Felidominus



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, Kono-chan gives you wings!, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought Tsukuyomi's obsession with Konoka had a bit more in play than was actually revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming through Apologies

She mumbled my name in her sleep. I had awoken minutes before, having heard her voice calling out to me in the room we shared in the ryokan. She was dreaming, the muted light from the window of our room allowing me to barely make out her features as she lay under the covers in her futon next to my own. I didn't mean to stare, but I couldn't help myself.

She'd appeared the night before, the bare steel of her katana flashing in the street, her voice crying out my name desperately as she fought through the summoned monkeys... I'd not heard her voice sound so desperate since that day at the river. I fought my captor, kicking and writhing, but unable to break the grip she had on me as she taunted my friends. I knew Asuna and Negi were there, but the only one I was worried about was her. She was fighting towards me, the sound of her blade meeting the "flesh" of my captor's summoned guardians sickening at first, then strangely sharp as they reverted back into the paper they truly were.

"Se-chan!!!" I cried, pleading for her to rescue me from this stranger. Her eyes caught mine, a look of shock and sadness in them as she continued fighting up the stairway.

It was then that I felt the crack as my captor's taunts took a twisted, perverted bent. I couldn't help but wince with pain as the flat of her hand met the soft flesh of my uncovered behind. I kicked more furiously, more desperately. I couldn't see my captor's face as she carried me, dodging the odd flashes of light and buzz of wind that seemed to be aimed at her. Her fingers caressed the skin she'd just slapped, fondling me. I felt tears welling up as her fingers slid over my panty clad parts. I screamed "No!!!" but she continued to molest me despite my flailing attempts to escape her grasp. I trembled with fear and anger when suddenly I found myself falling to the ground. I hit hard, my wrists and knees slamming the ground and causing me to whimper in pain as I curled up on the ground. I looked and saw my former captor fleeing the scene on a huge summoned monkey, her gaze falling on me leeringly once more as she fled. I shivered then, my consciousness departing and the world becoming dark.

I awoke again to the sound of Se-chan calling my name, her voice filled with worry. I sat up, the covers falling as I leapt to hug her. "Ojou-sama," her voice whispered, still filled with worry, "are you... ok?" I hugged her again. "I'm ok... you... rescued me." I smiled at her. "I missed that." She blushed, her face still inches from my own.


End file.
